


A Bouquet From Me To You

by diamondsummer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I went w/ the headcanon that Mai is Mao's sister bc i like that hc a lot, M/M, Mentions of blood and suffocation but nothing too major, also a lil bit of hurt/comfort mixed in there ykno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsummer/pseuds/diamondsummer
Summary: Love isn't always easy, he had discovered. Sometimes love came in the form of a burning ache in your throat, a multitude of colourful petals falling from your mouth like confetti.Keimao Hanahaki AU





	A Bouquet From Me To You

 

It all started with a simple, kind gesture.

 

"You know, Isara," Keito had began, looking up from his student council papers. "You could always just go home early today and rest up- I'm aware you have a lot on your plate right now with the upcoming festivals your unit is participating in." The look in the vice president's eyes was gentle and understanding, which was very different to his usual scowl he gave to his classmates when they acted out. Mao felt glad that Keito was on the student council with him, as he was the only one he got along with, since Eichi was not around as much due to hospital visits and other activities, and Tori was annoying to deal with most of the time. He couldn't deny he enjoyed being around Keito, either. The conversations they had were always interesting and refreshing, and Mao cherished them all.

 

"Fukukaichou, are you sure? There's still quite a lot to be done, I'd hate to just get up and leave all this work for you to do..." While he was telling the truth with his, Mao wanted to remain in the student council room with him for longer. Even though they didn't talk all that much up here due to the large amounts of paperwork that was submitted by the school's units, just being in the same room with Keito made the second year feel at ease and comforted. 

 

"I insist, you've done a lot of good work today already. There isn't too much left, so I can definitely manage if you decide to head out now." He smiled softly at the younger and pushed his glasses up. Another warm gesture that made Mao's heart flutter in his chest.

 

"Well... If you're sure, Fukukaichou. I'll make it up to you. Don't forget to look after yourself."

 

"I won't. See you tomorrow." 

 

Mao slung his bag over his shoulder, waved goodbye to Keito, and began to make his way home. The moment the treasurer left the room, Keito leaned over to the nearby rubbish bin and began to cough violently, several gardenia petals flying into the bin below him. Wiping off his mouth corners and taking a sip from his energy drink to get rid of the foul taste that remained in his mouth, he continued with his paperwork as if nothing had ever happened. It wasn't uncommon for him to deal with that anymore, as it had been something he had been experiencing for the last two and a half weeks.  _Being in love is both a blessing and a curse._

 

The mid-evening sun still held it's warmth, yet it wasn't as intense as it was earlier in the day. Mao's thoughts mostly contained what he had to do tomorrow, and most importantly what they'd eventually decide on. The student council had been having trouble trying to decide on what the next festival's theme would be, and had been discussing it for the last few days. None of them had decided on what a good idea for the festival would be- Tori's ideas were far too childish, Eichi's had already been done, Keito couldn't think of any and he himself wasn't sure of what would make a good festival for the students of Yumenosaki to participate in and enjoy. Stuff like this made student council work more stressful- but also more rewarding. 

 

As he walked up the path towards his house, he felt a tickling sensation blossom in his throat and paused to cough. When he moved his hand away, he noticed a small pink camellia petal resting in his palm.

 

_Must've been from the garden_. He let it flutter to the ground without a second thought, and continued walking towards the house.

 

He pushed the front door open and was greeted with an excited yell from the kitchen- his younger sister, Mai, no doubt. Quickly rushing into the kitchen, he went to go see what was going on. He hoped his sister wasn't in any trouble or anything.

 

"Oh, you're home early Mao!" She was wearing her apron, which was covered in what looked like flour. "I finished making the cake and it's in the oven now."

 

"Well done! I'm so proud of you, sis." Mao patted his sister's hair, to which she replied with a grin.

 

"Thanks! You can help me decorate it later on!~" She grinned. 

 

"Ah, I don't know if I can... I'm really sorry, I have some stuff I need to plan for my upcoming live..." Mao replied. He hated the fact that he had to miss out on helping his sister prepare for their mother's birthday, but he didn't have enough free time. Being an idol was more sacrificial than he thought, and even though he regretted the fact that he couldn't be around his sister or other family very often, he knew that all this would pay off in the long run, however. 

 

"Don't worry, it's alright!" Mai said, smiling. "I know being an idol is hard work, but it'll all pay off! If you _do_  end up having some spare time, just feel free to come down and help out."

 

"Thanks! I'll see you later." He ruffled her hair and left the kitchen, going upstairs to his room. Opening the door and tossing his bag next to his desk, he laid down on his bed and started thinking. Thinking about how much his life had changed since he was a first year. All the friends he had made. Trickstar. The student council. Keito. Sometimes he wondered if becoming an idol was worth it- he had lost a lot of his free time, and if he remained an idol as he grew older, he wouldn't have as much privacy. The live of an idol celebrity seemed tough and unnecessary to him, but the thrill of performing and seeing the smiles of his unit mates made it all worth it. The time when Trickstar disbanded was stressful- Keito had invited him to join Akatsuki, and they were all so very kind to him, but he couldn't help but feel as though he didn't belong. Being closer to Keito made him feel warm and fuzzy, but it was nothing compared to the thrill of performing alongside Hokuto, Makoto and Subaru.

 

Mao's throat began to tickle again, and he bolted upright as he began to cough. A couple daffodil petals landed onto his lap as he caught his breath. His throat felt like it was on fire, and he scrambled for his water bottle and took a swig, the cool liquid soothing the burning ache that manifested there just moments ago. 

 

_What's going on..?_

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly unlocked it, opening up the browser to search his symptoms. Mao knew that looking up symptoms on the internet wasn't always the best thing to do, but maybe it could let him know why he was coughing up flower petals all of a sudden.

 

He opened up a link titled "Hanahaki disease - Causes, Effects and Cures." As he read on, Mao discovered that it was caused by unrequited love. The victim would start off by coughing up petals, then eventually whole flowers until they died from suffocation from the flowers blooming inside their lungs. If the love became requited, the symptoms would disappear at the same rate they appeared. If it never was requited, however, the victim is advised to have a surgery to remove the flowers- which in turn got rid of the romantic feelings and memories of the person they loved.

 

Mao shivered, despite his room being warm from the heat of the summer afternoon. He still wasn't sure who he liked, either- it could be anyone he knew... He began to mentally list the people he had hung out with that day, mentally crossing off everyone until he stopped to think on one.

 

_Am I in love with Fukukaichou?_

 

That was when he realised the tightness in his chest when he was around Keito wasn't because he was afraid, but because he was in love. It all made sense, the feeling of comfort when he was around the third year and the willingness to spend more time with him- whether it was voluntarily or needed because of student council work. Mao finally understood what he was feeling- love. To say he was surprised was an understatement, he hadn't expected that he would fall for someone as incredible as Keito. He was amazing- from juggling piles and piles of student council work and his life as an idol, he was a lot more than his tough, strict exterior. 

 

_But... He wouldn't like me back, right?_

 

He got up from his spot on his bed and walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair, leaning down to take his homework out of his bag and began to work on it, coughing up the occasional petal as he worked. Before he knew it, his parents were home and calling him down for dinner and he was sitting down at the table next to Mai while they all discussed their days. Mao shared about his day as usual- hanging out with his unit and staying behind for student council work. It felt like nothing had changed.

 

The next day came and went as rapidly as yesterday afternoon, despite the fact Mao had been frequently running to and from the bathroom. The amount of petals he had been coughing up had increased overnight, and he woke up surrounded by a rainbow of different coloured petals. It took him a good fifteen minutes to hide the petals, and afterwards he was on his way to Ritsu's house to wake him up for school like usual.

 

After hurriedly dressing Ritsu and packing his bag, he rushed out of his friend's house and onto their usual route to school. While he was carrying Ritsu, he broke out in another fit of coughing, sprinkling yellow tulip petals onto the path below him.

 

"Hanahaki disease? Maa-kun, you need to get that checked out." Ritsu punctuated his sentence with a yawn.

 

"It'll be fine..."

 

For the rest of the walk to school, Ritsu pestered Mao about every detail. How long it had been going on for, how many petals he had coughed up, who he had fallen in love with and when he realised he fell in love. The redhead felt bad about avoiding some of the questions his childhood friend was asking- particularly the one about who he liked. He didn't really want Ritsu to know in case he decided to tease him about the fact that he had fallen for the guy who had tried to crush his unit under his heel during a dreamfes not even a year ago. 

 

Love isn't always easy, he had discovered. Sometimes love came in the form of a burning ache in your throat, a multitude of colourful petals falling from your mouth like confetti. Or sometimes it took the form of a small bundle of deep purple heliotropes, resting in his lap as he was coughing his lungs out for what felt like the millionth time that day. Even though there were constant setbacks as to how he was dealing with this, he thought that unit practice in the afternoon would help him take his mind off Keito and everything else that had happened.

 

It had all happened right before they were supposed to start practice. Mao had only just changed into his practice uniform, and Subaru and Makoto returned from the vending machines outside to get water bottles for their practice. The afternoon heat still hadn't let up, and Hokuto was finishing off one of his crossword puzzles before they had planned to start. 

 

"Hey Isara, are you okay?" Hokuto questioned, resting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. He knew it was Hokuto's job to look after his unit members, since he was the leader and all, but he really didn't want his unit members to find out about his problem, since he wanted to deal with it on his own. Mao was fully aware of how tired he looked- the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than they usually are when he works on his student council work late into the night, and he was often rushing off to the bathroom in a hurry, coughing and spluttering on the way there. He knew they could tell something was up, but he just wished they would stop prying and leave his issues for him to sort out on his own.

 

"Yeah, Isara-kun, you're not looking so hot! Is all that student council work you do tiring you out?" 

 

"Ah, of course not! I had a good night's rest last night!" He insisted, gaining a concerned look from Hokuto. Makoto frowned and pushed his glasses up, unlocking his phone and typing rapidly on the screen's keyboard. Subaru had looked up from his phone, too. Oh, how he wished the attention wasn't on him all of a sudden. All he had wanted to do was just practice and help his friends succeed and get good grades on their upcoming dreamfes, and maybe take his mind off the lingering fear of what he had contracted since he got home last night.

 

After several moments of silence had passed, Hokuto cleared his throat. "Isara, something is clearly going on with you right now." He noticed both Makoto and Subaru nodding in agreement at the unit leader's statement. "You don't appear to be healthy enough to practice at the moment, I think you should just sit this one out so you can recover. It won't benefit you if you're practicing when you're out of shape- you'll just wear yourself out even more."

 

"What, no! I'm completely alright, Hokuto!" Mao pleaded, turning to face his friend. "There's nothing wrong with me, I feel as fine as ever!"

 

"You certainly don't look that way," Subaru mentioned, cleaning a coin on the inside of his practice uniform's shirt. "You look like you've been up all night! Not to mention you're always having coughing fits and running off to the bathroom- seriously Sari~, what's going on with you lately?"

 

"Nothing at all, Subaru. Why do you guys keep saying I'm not well enough to practice? I feel totally fine right now..."

 

"You look exhausted, Isara-kun." Makoto stated softly.

 

Mao's right hand balled into the hem of his still-clean practice shirt. He wished he could just go on as usual, but his unit members- _his friends_ \- wouldn't stop insisting he wasn't okay enough to practice with them. It frustrated and upset him, he had been looking forward to spending the afternoon practicing with them in order to take his mind of Keito- how perfect and kind he was, and how almost every thing he did made his heart flutter. The kind and understanding glances he gave him whenever he asked questions about how he wanted stuff done on the paperwork, the way his voice sounded when the caffeine from his energy drinks had begun to wear off while they were working late into the night together. The smile he wore when he was on stage performing with Souma and Kuro, and after Yuzuru did something particularly kind for the members of the student council while they were hard at work dealing with favors for the units.  

 

He felt the tickling sensation erupt in his throat for what felt like the hundredth time that day, and he began to explode in a fit of coughing and hacking. Hokuto's eyes widened as he saw the flurry of petals scatted on the practice room floor around Mao. Sunflower petals, daffodil petals, and even a whole red carnation gushed from the shorter boy's mouth. Makoto let out a choked gasp from behind his hand, and Subaru sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face. All of a sudden, as if by magic, everything had clicked into place for them.

 

"Hanahaki disease, huh." Was all Hokuto could say. Mao could feel Hokuto's arm wrap around his shoulder as his coughing fit calmed. The tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes had begun to stream down his face at his friend's gesture, and he rested his head on his shoulder in response, a few whimpers and choked sobs escaping from his lips as he continued to calm down and feel the pain in his throat ebb away. "Shh, you're okay, Isara... You'll be fine in a moment..." Hokuto's hand gently rubbed the side of Mao's arm.

 

"Maybe you should sit down..." Makoto said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The redhead nodded in response and sat down between him and Subaru, resting his forehead in his hands and sighed. Subaru slipped an unopened water bottle into his hand and patted him on the back, smiling sympathetically as Hokuto looked like he was deep in thought- likely trying to figure out who Mao could've fallen for.

 

"So... Who is it, Sari?~"

 

Mao sighed. He knew this could come eventually, but he had thought Subaru would've waited at least a little while longer to ask him the question that the rest of his unit wanted to know. Hokuto looked towards him again, and Makoto had his hand resting on his shoulder. The room suddenly felt smaller due to how close everyone was to him. It felt... Nice to be cared about. Because of what he had been through growing up, he wasn't aware of how it felt to have people asking him if he's alright. It made his chest feel warm and fuzzy.

 

"I... I'm not sure." The redhead lied, gripping his water bottle tighter- which gained him another look from Hokuto. Mao's hand reached up to muffle another oncoming coughing fit- this time revealing a whole Morning Glory. He let it drop to the ground from his hand without a second thought, and opened the water bottle to take a sip to soothe the burning and aching sensation in his throat. Hokuto still had his eyes on him, as if he had caught onto the fact he wasn't being honest.

 

"You're... Not sure?" Makoto repeated. "But..."

 

"No. You know, don't you?" Hokuto stated flatly. "You were gripping really tightly to the water bottle when you said that, and you always grip stuff when you're not being honest, Isara. Please just tell us..."

 

He sighed again and took another sip from the water bottle, thinking about how to reply to Hokuto's statement. Now he really wished the focus wasn't on him. The afternoon light that emitted from the practice room windows was still as bright as usual, which meant that even after this whole debacle was over and done with, he'd still likely be able to practice. "It's Fukukaichou." Was all he managed to say in the end. Makoto's eyes widened in surprise.

 

"Hasumi-senpai?" The blond stated, dumbfounded. Mao could tell he was caught off-guard by the fact he fell for the student council's vice president, but Hokuto seemed to completely understand how Mao ended up developing a crush on him. He was fully aware of the fact that they had spent several hours a week alone together, which prompted more conversations between them. It was simple to Hokuto- just like a romance from the soaps his Grandmother watched every few days- but Makoto had felt like it was more random than anything.

 

Mao nodded, this time taking a larger sip from the bottle. "Yeah he's... A lot sweeter once you get to know him, you know? He's not all bad, even though he can be seen as strict and boring sometimes..."

 

Subaru nodded in response. "Sari~, you have great taste! Hasumi-senpai is so talented and strong.~"

 

The shorter boy laughed softly. "Yeah Subaru, I know." He fiddled with the cap from the water bottle. "I know it may seem kind of weird since he was one of the student council members who was trying to disband us, but... Honestly, he's not all he seems."

 

He felt better now that he had gotten everything off his chest, and that everything had become a lot more relaxed between all of them. Mao felt the tension in the room practically melt away as Subaru talked about the dreamfes with Akatsuki like it was only yesterday. 

 

Hokuto clapped his hands together. "Alright, Yukki, Akehoshi. We should practice. Isara, I still think you should sit this one out since you're not okay. You're welcome to stay and watch so you can give feedback, if you want."

 

"Yeah, I can stay behind-"

 

"Isara-kun, sorry to interrupt but... I have a question..." The blond sounded slightly nervous behind his curiosity. Mao nodded and gestured to go on, smiling encouragingly at his friend. "Are you... ever planning to confess to Hasumi-senpai?"

 

The question has caught him off-guard. Mao hadn't even really thought about forming a proper romantic relationship with Keito- let alone confessing to him. The thought of confessing to Keito... seemed scary. Keito is a kind and understanding guy- but he wasn't exactly guaranteed to return his feelings in the same way. He couldn't make him return them either. The only way he'd survive otherwise was to have surgery to remove the flowers growing inside his lungs. He knew that having the surgery to remove the flowers from his lungs would cause him to forget all his memories of Keito along with is feelings. He didn't want to forget Keito or all the memories he had surrounding him, but he also didn't want to die... he truly was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

 

"Ah, Isara-kun? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I made you overthink or anything..." Makoto pushed up his glasses again. 

 

"It's alright Makoto, don't worry. I was just thinking about confessing to him too, but really, I'm not sure if I want to?" The blond didn't respond, and blinked in surprise at his friend. "I'm worried that he'll only say he loves me back out of pity so I don't die. Plus I have no idea how I would confess in the first place."

 

Makoto hummed. "Well... we could help you? Confess, I mean."

 

Subaru latched onto Mao, wrapping his arms around the shorter when he noticed he looked like he was still deep in thought. "Yeah! We want Sari~ to be happy! We'll definitely help you out!" Hokuto nodded at Subaru's statement in agreement, patting him on the shoulder. Mao chuckled in response at Subaru's gesture. 

 

"I can't help but worry about confessing to him, you know?" Mao said, his voice soft. "I mean, I'm sure he'd understand and try to help me the best he can but... I don't really want anything to go wrong and cause something awful to go down." He chuckled nervously, and Subaru hugged him tighter, which prompted the shorter boy to let out a breathless wheeze out of surprise.

 

"You don't have to worry, Sari~! I'm sure it'll all be fine!"

 

"It definitely will... There's no point in worrying over stuff when you can use that time to sort out your problem after all." Hokuto mentioned. Makoto nodded in response and smiled at his unit mates. "You could always just confess your feelings to him normally like they do on soaps?"

 

"How do you know about soaps, Hokke~?"

 

Hokuto's face went pale. "I-I don't watch soaps, Akehoshi! My grandmother-"

 

"You know, with the way you're acting, maybe you _do_  watch soaps..."

 

"Makoto!"

 

Mao and Subaru erupted in fits of laughter, and it continued like that for fifteen minutes. Makoto had suggested he write Keito a love note and put it in his locker or somewhere else where he would see it, to which Mao disagreed. He felt like it would be inconsiderate and rude not to confess to Keito face-to-face, the blond nodded in understanding.

 

"You could always just cough up a bouquet for him, Sari~! How romantic!"

 

"Akehoshi-kun, that's an awful idea."

 

"I'm gonna have to agree with Makoto on that one, Subaru. It's not like I can cough them up on command- plus it hurts quite a lot..." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And there's a little bit of blood sometimes, too... I don't think it's all that romantic to cough up some flowers and blood for someone..."

 

For the next half hour, they continued discussing about how Mao could confess to Keito instead of practicing. Hokuto said that it didn't matter if they didn't practice today after all, because they had been practicing a lot more than usual lately and a little break would do no harm. Most of the ideas they came up with weren't too bad- buying him flowers, writing and performing a poem for him, baking him some sweets... They all seemed like wonderful ideas. However, the ideas that Subaru was coming up with were less than good. If anything, they were too ridiculous or dangerous for him to even _consider_  doing.

 

In the end, Mao decided to go with something simple, easy, and so ridiculously cliche- confessing on the rooftop.

 

Mao's alarm went off in his bag and grimaced. "Oh, right... I have to go help out with some student council work."

 

"Ooh, now's your chance, Sari~!" Subaru leaped up and hugged his friend tightly. "Hurry and get changed, okay? I'm sure everything will go great!"

 

Picking up his stuff off the bench and walking off, he waved at his friends as they wished him luck. He rushed off to the changing rooms to get changed back into his regular school uniform, making sure he looked as neat and tidy as ever. After checking his hair wasn't messy in the mirror, he picked up his stuff yet again and made his way over to the student council office, just as normal. He knocked on the hard wood door before entering, just in case Keito had already left- which was probably unlikely considering that the workload had increased recently.

 

"Fukukaichou, it's me." His voice echoed around him in the empty halls

 

"Come in, Isara." Mao pushed open the door, and was greeted with a familiar sight- Keito, with several energy drinks on his desk, hunched over several pieces of paperwork and rapidly writing and signing them. He wandered in and took his place at one of the tables nearby, pulling out his folder and a pen to begin on his work. "So, how was unit practice?" Keito had asked, not taking his gaze off the paper below him.

 

"Nothing really, Hokuto decided that we all deserved a break since we've been practicing more often. We only really discussed the future of the unit and where we're heading performance-wise, to be honest." Mao continued his work on the papers, not looking up to look in Keito's eyes. He felt the tickling feeling begin to form in his throat again, and pulled out the water bottle Subaru had given him at practice earlier today.

 

"Isara, are you alright? You look dreadfully pale... Have you been taking care of yourself lately?" Keito's voice sounded more exhausted and overworked than usual. The cool evening breeze softly drifted in through the open windows of the student council room, allowing the usually stuffy room to finally cool down in the sweltering summer heat. It was nice.

 

"Y-Yeah, Fukukaichou, I'm alright... You don't need to worry over me..." Keito gave him a concerned glance, and cleared his throat. "I've just had a little less sleep than usual- nothing I can't handle~"

 

"If you say so. If something's bothering you, please feel free to talk to me about it anytime, Isara." His gaze was kind and reassuring, just as usual. The warm smile he was wearing made Mao's heart melt, and he felt the familiar tickling sensation arise in his throat yet again, and began to hack violently into his hand. The noise was greatly concerning to the third year, and his eyes widened in shock as an abundance of petals- heliotropes and sunflowers, and an entire yellow tulip- flew from his mouth and onto the student council paperwork on his desk below, alongside a few splatters of blood. 

 

"Isara, you-"

 

"I-I-I... Fukukaichou, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin the paperwork, I-" Mao's voice had become choked from a mixture of pain and fear. His hands were shaking violently, the pen he was writing with had clattered onto the desk alongside the petals, and tears had begun to form in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Fukukaichou...!"

 

"Hey, hey... Shh..." The Vice President pulled his chair closer to where Mao was sitting, and rubbed his back gently, helping him calm down as he sobbed softly. "Isara, I'm not mad at you, okay? Deep breaths, you'll be alright..." Keito began to cough, and a gardenia fell into his lap.

 

Mao wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his purple jacket. "Fukukaichou... You too?" His voice came out weak and vulnerable- something Keito had never heard from him before. He felt his heart wrench in his chest, and nodded.

 

"Who did you fall for, Isara?" He asked, wiping at his mouth corner with his handkerchief.

 

This is it, I suppose. "You, Fukukaichou..." The treasurer clasped his hands tightly, trying to stop the shaking and calm himself down. "It's you."

 

Keito's eyes had widened, and he stopped folding his handkerchief mid-motion. The green-eyed boy looked at him softly, and he somehow managed to form words despite the rush of adrenaline that suddenly flowed through him. "You... You fell in love with me?" His voice came out more choked than he intended, and he cleared his throat. 

 

Mao's cheeks flushed, and he nodded. "I... I only realised it the other day, Fukukaichou... But I like you, a lot..." He was looking down at his clasped hands in his lap, trying to avoid Keito's gaze at any cost. 

 

"Isara." The Vice President's calm and collected voice prompted him to look up. He noticed Keito's yellow-green eyes seemed to shine in the late afternoon light, his smile as radiant as the sun. "You're the reason I've been coughing up flowers for the last few weeks." Mao felt Keito's warm hand rest on his shoulder. "I love you."

 

"You-you're not just saying that, right?" His hands had started shaking again. Keito nodded. "Fukukaichou, I... I love you..."

 

The Vice President's expression was shocked, but that soon faded away into a soft smile. 

 

"I love you so much, Isara. I wouldn't have it any other way."

 

"I love you too..."

 

The second year's head was resting against Keito's arm, the expression on his face was one of pure happiness. He was glad that Subaru and the others had convinced him to confess to his beloved Fukukaichou, even though it wasn't exactly what they had been talking about just an hour before. 

 

"You know, Fukukaichou..."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Even if there was no gravity on Earth, I'd still fall for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Daffodil - Regard  
> Red carnation - My Heart Aches, admiration  
> Gardenia - Secret love  
> Sunflower - Adoration  
> Heliotrope - Eternal love  
> Tulip, yellow - Sunshine in your smile  
> Morning glory - Affection
> 
> hey yall keimao has killed me i love this pairing so much im dead on the ground as i write this author's note  
> lowkey tho shoutout to mia for inspiring me to come up w/ hanahaki keimao as a concept + ruru for screaming abt keimao so often that i was inspired to write this yall rock  
> feel free to follow me on twitter (@hokkemao) for pointless screaming over idol games ;))


End file.
